This invention relates to jewelry necklaces, and more particularly, to an enhancer for providing the consumer the ability to easily alter the overall look and appearance of a necklace.
Jewelry necklaces comprising strands are a long time staple in the industry. Consumers are provided with a wide variety of choices, and many consumers have a number of different necklaces.
Prior art necklaces are not variable in appearance, and users have to change necklaces when different appearances are desired.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved jewelry necklace structure in which the appearance and structure of the necklace may be easily changed by the consumer.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a jewelry necklace susceptible of different ornamental appearances depending upon the user's needs and desires.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such an enhancer which is capable of widespread use and easy manufacturing.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an adaptable, fundamental jewelry element which may be utilized to provide different looks.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a necklace in which decorative elements may be easily added to enhance the ornamental appearance of the necklace.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.